The End
by spriteandcola2
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 18. This is a oneshot about Lindsay's trial. Please read and review. DL.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. This story is based on the spoilers that I read for episode 18. It's a oneshot...so Read and Review please :).

* * *

Lindsay breathed deeply. She kept replaying that last hour in the courtroom.

"_Miss Monroe, answer the question." Who said that? Judge. Breath. _

"_Once again, Mrs. Monroe. How can you be positive that this man is the killer? You said you were in the bathroom when the murders took place." I can't look at him. Or his attorney. Breath. Compose and talk. _

"_I was. In the back." I sigh. "The faucet was running. I heard…him…come into the cafe." I turn to the left, so I don't see his face. "The door to the woman's bathroom had…was…slatted. I first heard a gunshot. He didn't even say anything. He just…shot." Keep going. It's going to be over. _

"_Miss Monroe. Please finish." I want him to shut the hell up. I can't stop the tears flooding to my eyes. I look to the right. He's staring at me. Grinning. That son of a bitch. _

_I hear the door to the back of the courtroom open._

_I bury my head in my hands, breathing. "One second." My voice quivers._

_I look up. I see a man walking towards me; towards an empty seat in the second row. He's wearing a suit. No glasses. I just stare. Blankley. He did this for me. It's too much. He's here. I can do it. One minute has past._

"_The slatted door. After I heard the first shot, I went over to door." I can do it. "I pushed up the slats. I saw him. Gun at Christine's throat." Her mother bursts out in tears. I can't do it. I look at him again. He nods. _

"_He said if she moves then he'll shoot her. He didn't notice the waitress behind the counter. She reached for her cell phone and dialed 911. But she forgot—" I gasp "—That her phone makes noises when keys are pressed.. He turned around and without a pause shot her. Christine and Emily tried to run. He grabbed Emily. Christine tripped over Melinda. She just kept shouting, pleading for him not to hurt her. I turned away. I heard two more shots. Then silence. Expect for the faucet was running." _

_I close my eyes and try to remember everything I tried to forget for ten years. "All I could think was that he knows I'm here. I didn't move a step, but I reached form where I was standing to turn off the water faucet. It squeaked as I turned it. I heard footsteps coming towards me now. I dived under the sink. He opened the door and looked around. I was sure he could hear my breathing, but he didn't. He turned and left. Just left. Walked out with the gun. Like nothing ever happend." I put my hand to my face to wipe away the tears that are streaming down it._

"_That will be all Miss Monroe. You may have a seat." I stand up and take a deep breath. I can't walk down the two steps without shaking. I feel like I am in a trance. I just keep walking until I am standing next to him. He moves down and I slide in. _

"_Will the jury please file into the back room to make the decision." The judge calls out to the 12 members of the jury who begin to stand up._

_It's over. I'll never have to retell it again. I look to my left. He looks down at me. He grabs my hand. I am about to cry again. I look away. He understands. He knows._

_No words are exchanged. I feel dizzy all of a sudden. I tilt my head until it finds his shoulder. I stay like that. He doesn't flinch. He relaxes. Our hands are still intertwined. _

_It feels like an eternity has passed. The bailiff walks out of the back room. "The jury has made a decision" he announces._

_Eleven jury members file out of the room and back into their seats. They look neither at the killer nor me._

_The Twelfth jury member hands a slip of paper to the judge. I inhale sharply. His hand squeezes mine. _

_The judge reads the slip of paper. "We the jury. Find the defendant, Daniel Maynes. Guilty of murder on four accounts." The crowd breathes. Some people applaud. Others burst into tears. He just looks at me; understands me. _

_The people file out of the courtroom. We stay behind. We are the only ones left._

Lindsay opened her eyes when she felt his hand on hers. She looked to her right and gave him a small smile. There sat Danny Messer. They were twenty thousand feet in the air, flying back to New York City. Together.

**I hope you all liked it :). I love reading reviews too. **

**I'm thinking of doing a companion fic to it, from Danny's point of view..what do you all think?**


End file.
